


Away from home

by cryogenic



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenic/pseuds/cryogenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>假设Q贷款买的是邦德的旧宅。<br/>以及就算他不乐意承认，Q是个糟糕的小说家。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away from home

……

 _他最终还是来了，那双潮湿的黑皮鞋沉重地踩在了门口深红色的地垫上，留下两个鬼魅似的深色脚印。他浑身潮湿，浅色的头发紧紧地贴在头皮上，紧紧地闭着失去血色的嘴唇，就像这位访客是刚刚从很深、很远的海中赶来一样_ 。

……

——以上部分摘自Q创作的小说

 

 

这事儿发生在他还不是Q的时候——或者更确切地说，这是自他“接受这份工作”到他“正式走马上任”之间发生的事。

老天，那还是2012年呢，伦敦的房价还没从2011年的低迷之中走出来，印花税也没有涨到现在这样毫无道理的程度。他本来应该去看看周边地区的租房信息，可是却阴差阳错地点进了一则刚刚发布的售楼消息里。

他仅仅只是扫了那广告两眼就确定了他想要的就是这套房子。尽管这个决定可能欠考虑，可是——

为什么不？

既然那确实是项不错的交易——路段不错，正处在伦敦市中心，离MI6总部只有大约20分钟的车程——如果天气不错他甚至能走着去上班。而且，卖家似乎急于出手，他们给出的价格比市场价要低上那么个10%，如果你乐意连家具一起打包走，可以再优惠多一点儿。他的眼睛隔着镜片飞快地扫视着屏幕上的信息，立马拨通了中介人的电话。

而当他真正去看了房子时，他觉得自己已经等不及要住进去了。这间房子建于上个世纪早些时候，家具却更新一点儿，装饰很多，而且似乎来自世界不同的角落；有个宽敞的客厅，主卧大得可以在里面打垫上高尔夫，除此之外还有个与主卧相连的暗房。与其他房间不一样，这儿空空荡荡什么都没放，墙上钉着看上去放不了太多东西的软垫和储物架，有着对于储物间来说奢侈过渡的恒温系统与通风系统。

看样子那儿不像是储物室，更不像是更衣间，说不定是什么底片冲洗室，Q的脑中猜测这间房子的前主人是个单身的老绅士，喜欢摄影，喜欢享受，周游过世界并带回来各地不同的小东西。

不过他早已经为这个有点儿突兀的房间找出了它应该有的用场——他可以养一只猫，说不定还是两只，鉴于两只猫比一只听上去更能让人体会到他是个工作忙碌的爱猫人士而不是一个回到家除了没洗的盘子外什么都没有的可悲的单身汉

“我决定了，我要买这间房子。”Q对着中介商说道，法槌一般敲定了这笔协议。、

他在去自己的“新公司”上班的前两天带着新领养的猫儿搬进了新家，几乎没有动里面的任何摆设和家具——鉴于他其实并不常在家而且这儿的摆设还挺符合舒适这么个标准的。

那天下着挺大的雨——他不得不印象深刻。窗外的雨幕将路灯光扭曲成各种诡异的形状，他盘着腿坐在他的新卧室地毯上敲打着键盘，他的两只猫突然跳了起来，一只不安地在房间里面踱步，另一只干脆躲去了墙角，两只猫都睁着眼睛盯着卧室的同一个方向看。

几乎就在Q因为猫咪的举动而心生疑惑的同一时刻，卧室临近外面走廊那一面的窗户突然“刷”地开了，先开始仅仅只是一条小缝，紧接着混着雨丝的冷风将它撕扯得更大，雨水和冷气冲进了房间里，Q不得不跳起来将窗户紧紧地关上。

为此他不得不精神过敏地将所有的门闩床锁全部换了一遍，并且在之后每次的部门鬼故事大会上将它添油加醋地说了一遍又一遍，他几乎将这个故事给润色成了一篇爱伦坡风格的恐怖小说。

他对这篇小说的满意程度远超他近段时间写出来的最好的代码。无奈他的代码时时刻刻都能发挥最好的作用，他的小说？还锁在自己的床头柜里呢。

因为那些编辑都缺乏对文学作品应有的尊重，那篇极佳的故事自写出来后投稿三次，被拒三次，以至于至今还被锁在自己床头柜子的深处

不过，新家、新猫、新工作、新的床垫（以及新的贷款，请让我们暂时忘掉这些好吗），还有什么更好的事吗？

 

更好的事当然有，他交到男朋友了——老天，在此之前他甚至没发现自己比起女孩会更喜欢男人。现在他就是个单纯的工作忙碌的爱猫人士。

而他的男朋友——对，就是那个鼎鼎大名的00级特工——显然也是个并不单纯的工作忙碌的人。他们很少约会，在交接装备时顶多就是花费更多的口舌在无关的信息上。除此之外，邦德会将财务处给他的报销单据或者是其他任何需要坐下来写的东西拿到Q的办公室用他的钢笔他的电脑填写并坚持声称“这是逼迫Q支部为他们再次生产爆炸钢笔的抗议示威”。当然这只是个借口，他们只是想做点儿别的事罢了。

在正式确定关系的第2个月，他去了邦德的家——现在的那个，之前的那个要更大点儿，可是就在他们认识之前，MI6将它作为死去特工的财产给处理掉了。

而在此之前，他当然不知道邦德家住在哪儿，同理邦德也不会知道他家到底在哪儿。

几乎所有MI6的成员都有那么点儿本事，如果他们真的想知道谁住在哪儿、同谁在一起，那只是需要动动手指和脑筋的功夫，以及视你能力而定的时间。既然，如果真的需要认真起来，所有人的秘密在彼此之间都是无所遁形的，那么不如还是打心底地尊重对方，给他人留点儿隐私空间，就比如说在别人说出“今晚九点，我的地方”时再去考虑他的新家到底安在了哪儿。

这次轮到了Q对着邦德说这句话了。

“所以，今天晚上，你想去见见我的猫了吗？”见周围的人注意力并不在他们身上，他小声说道——没办法。办公室恋情，必须得小心些。

M特地警告过他，鉴于数次的前车之鉴，007要是再因为一个男人或者一段感情或者一段和男人的感情辞职，他会拼尽全力干掉Q并接着成为世界上最大的恶棍因为他的发量显然支撑不住那些可恶的特工们能给他带来的无穷无尽的烦恼。

“事先确认一句，你这是在邀请我去你家过夜。”邦德说，他依旧在摆弄着那把枪，“以及不要表现得好像你除了猫咪就什么家人也没有了似的。”

“如果你真的愿意去见见我的家人，邦德，我的猫咪们将是你需要通过的第一关，第二关才是我住在贝德福德的外婆，鉴于只有她能理解我对比我大10岁的男人的喜好。”

这是真的，在她看了邦德的照片后，可惜只有她乐意去看看他的照片——Q向后靠在工作台上抱着手，“所以你乐意吗？”

“乐意至极，我迫不及待地想看看重压在你肩头的三个筹码到底是什么样的了。”

“那么我们晚上见。”

“晚上见，我会等你下班的。”

 

在“这个世界上最好玩儿的事”集锦里，一定得再加上一个“坐在混合能源动力车副驾驶座上的詹姆斯邦德”。在开出停车场时，Q看着坐在左侧环住手的邦德，想道，或许能超越它的只有‘一个坐在混合能源动力车驾驶座上的邦德’了。

“所以，我假设你还不知道我家到底在哪儿。”他开口。

“我确实不知道。”邦德依旧环手抱着胸，艰难地在狭窄的车厢空间里翘着二郎腿，“我觉得为主人保持一分神秘感是他应得的尊重。”

他被逗乐了，“如果真的要保持神秘感，你大可以现在就把眼睛蒙起来。”

“我当然不会这么做。即使我们在对话时总是会刻意地将一些无关紧要的东西给夸张化，我也不会这么做的。”邦德说，他笑了一下，“当然你说的如果是在另一场合另一种意味下的，我觉得还能考虑考虑。”

Q因为这个笑话笑了一下，然后说道：“我觉得你大概会喜欢那儿。”

“为什么？因为是你家吗？”

“不，我是说里面的装潢还有家具——我觉得和你给人的感觉挺像的。我的意思是，如果你真的认真地为自己的家做打算而不是直到现在还没有把所有的包装给拆干净的话。”

邦德耸了耸肩：“到时候我会自己判断的。”

接下来的一路风平浪静，可是邦德的脸色却越来越凝重。他抿着嘴唇，当Q真正开到自个儿楼下时，邦德突然扭头问道：

“好吧，鉴于事情从来都是这样发展——告诉我，你住这儿哪间？”

Q觉得莫名其妙，也开始感到慌乱，毕竟邦德那副大厦将倾的表情能将所有人一秒钟内从同性爱情轻喜剧的结局给拉入灾难片的“大杀特杀时间”。

“嗯……”他踟蹰了一会儿，小心翼翼地报出自己房间的门牌号。

“哦，不不不不。”邦德说。

Q咽了口口水，随时准备作为灾难片里某位必死的路人配角倒在地上。

“你知道吗，这是我的房子……我过去的那所，MI6竟然把它卖给了你。”他继续说道，开始大声地叹气：

“我当时刚刚从伊斯坦布尔回来，我刚回伦敦，那天——”

“那天下着很大的雨。”Q替他补充。

“——对，我几乎要淹死在前面那个街口。我回到这儿，发现卧室里亮着灯，房间设定的密码变了。我去询问了门房，他告诉我这儿住着一位Luke Solo先生——究竟是谁会起这种十大最容易破解的电脑密码之一的假名就像他们真的不知道这个名字组合起来会是什么意思似的——然后我又上楼——”

“你从走廊那儿摸去了卧室的窗户，不管怎样你就是弄开了它——鉴于你当时肩膀还受着伤？”

“你将我能说的话全部说完了，Q。我只能说，从没想过那会是你，之后我浑身湿透地去了M那儿，以及，谢谢你，这并不是我最糟糕的一天。”邦德又耸了耸肩膀，“最后，不错的起名品味，Q。”

这可真的有点儿——尴尬，不过鉴于他已经将脸皮磨练厚了不少，Q回答道：

“不错的装饰品味，007。”他停顿了一下，犹豫着要不要告诉他他已经成了Q支部里某个又浪漫又特别吓人的鬼魂先生，“所以你做好准备去重新看看自己的房子了吗？”

“当然。”邦德下车时叹了一口气。

他们在电梯里时，Q又提出了一个困扰他已久的问题：“对了，房子里有一个奇怪的与主卧相连的小房间——”

“那是我的装备库，MI6显然提前将我的武器给处理掉了。”

“显然应该如此。”Q回答。

“那么它现在又派上了什么用场？”

“……”

“Q？”

“……我的猫会在那里面接见你，詹姆斯。”

“……我就知道。”

 

他最终还是来了，那双干燥的黑皮鞋沉重地踩在了门口印着公式的地垫上，他的两只猫好奇地走过来，先是在远处远远低观察着这位访客，然后小心翼翼地靠前，嗅他。他带着无比轻松的笑容蹲下身抚摸着那两个毛团的脑袋，就像回到自己家里一样。

 

END


End file.
